Scream
by tdmm.ss.18
Summary: E&B are darker Bella has a secret that leads to her moving to Forks. Will Edward be able to get her to tell him? Slightly OOC canon pairings
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my very first story ever and I am not, in my opinion, a good writer but if any of you have suggestions please let me know and if you leave reviews be nice please don't be to harsh and I need a beta so if you wanna be my beta pm me and let me know thanks!

Chapter 1 Scream

I am a nervous wreck! It's my first day at Forks High as a senior. I just moved in with my dad. I used to live in Phoenix with my mom. Renee and her new husband I can't think about that. I looked down at myself to check out my black skinny jeans and my favorite band t-shirt Tokio Hotel (A/N: I LOVE tokio hotel :] ). I looked at the clock. Ok good it's only 7 and I have to be to the school at 8 because I need a map and my schedule but school starts at 8:15. So I went downstairs to have breakfast and found a note from my dad:

Bells,

I had to leave 4 the police station

Cuz there was a case I have been

working on that I need 2 look at

& then I am going 2 a friends but

I'll be home for dinner.

Love,

Dad

By the time I finished breakfast it was time to leave so locked the front door and walked outside, down the driveway to my BMW M3 I know it's kinda flashy for a little podunk town like Forks, Washington but I like fast cars. When I got in the car I plugged in my ipod and turned on some Tokio Hotel and turned up the bass.

(Police Siren)

Get up and somebody tells you where to go to,

When you get there everybody's tellin' you what to do,

Thank you it's been another bloody Monday and no one

Is askin' what you wanted anyway

- I started to sing-

Scream til you feel it

Scream til you believe it

Scream everything hurts til you scream it out loud(song continues)

I got to the school, got my schedule, and map and tried to find my first class. My first class was English and ugh that was so boring and very dreadful. Everyone whispered and stared as I walked in the room. "Hey I am Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella." I said as I looked for a seat and noticed everyone staring at me.

" Ms. Swan you may sit next to Mr. Crowley, Mr. Crowley please raise your hand so Ms. Swan knows where to sit." One of the guys who has been staring at me since I walked in the door, rose his hand. Now he's practically drooling as I sit down." Hey baby did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" He whispered. I laughed" Wow how long did it take you to come up with that one?" He frowned. For the rest of class he just glared at me.

2nd and 3rd periods passed by slowly and everyone did the same thing either stared or glared at me. As I walked in 4th period I was excited because this was the last period before lunch. I found a seat and got out my sketch book." Hey my name is Alice Cullen you're the new girl Bella. Swan right?" She smiled and stuck her hand out." Yeah I am the new weird girl everyone has been whispering about." She looked confused" Yeah but everyone has made you out to be this horrible black haired goth girl but your not you're really pretty" I blushed" Thanks" I went back to drawing then the bell rang and Alice turned to me" Do you wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch?" " Sure that's cool. Thanks" I followed her to the lunch room and headed straight for the lunch line.

" Come on Bella I wanna show you to my friends" She said as we walked to a table with 4 really beautiful people and they all looked at me as we walked up but the only eyes I could focus on were piercing emerald green ones that belonged to a sexy guy wearing a 3oh!3 tee, black skinnies, and a black hoodie.

"Hey" I said sitting down next to the beautiful god-like boy. He was listening to his iPod so he didn't hear me. All of a sudden he jumped and yelled "OW!" Alice smiled sweetly" Edward this is Bella Swan. And this, Bella, is my rude brother Edward."

"Hey, what's up?" Edward said smirking. "Not much just getting whispered about by everyone. How are you?" I asked sarcastically. " Yeah I heard, your not really emo or ugly at all." "Yeah and your not really depressing or creepy either." He looked at me shocked than he cracked up laughing. Then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

I walked into Biology and saw that beautiful head of bronze crazy locks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Ms. Swan, have a seat next to... . Edward please raise your hand." Of course he was listening to his iPod again so he didn't hear Mr. Banner but I knew who he was so I just went and sat down by Edward.

He finally looked up at me, obviously shocked to see me there but then he smiled.

"What's up?"

"Nothing just sitting in this boring class next to a really hot guy that I kinda like." Before I could stop it the end of that sentence was out of my mouth, my eyes widened in shock and I looked down blushing. Then I heard the sweetest noise, he was chuckling but it was quiet, I looked at him and I started to laugh too.

"So you think I'm hot? Or actually really hot? And you like me?" He asked, laughing. I mumbled out a "yes" still blushing. He pushed my hair back behind my ear.

Then he whispered the most unexpected thing into my ear" Your 'really hot' and I like you too."

The teacher called our attention to the head of the class, then I felt something hit my arm and I looked down and saw a note, it read:

meet me after class? - E

sure :] - B

I passed it back to him and I saw him smile, and I just waited for the bell to ring.

When the bell rang I gathered my books and waited for him to stand up and get his books.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Uhm... what's your next class?" He asked kind of nervously.

"Study Hall, why?"

"Well I have study hall next too so I was hoping we could talk some more and get to know each other better, well we probably can't talk but we can write notes or text or..." he was rambling so I cut him off.

"We'll write notes unless we are allowed to talk or I can give you my number?" I just realized I haven't been this open anything with anyone since James... No Bella I mentally berated myself don't let your mind drift there.

When we walked into class I went and sat next to Edward and we wrote notes back and forth and I got to know alot about him and vice versa.

He passed me a note that had a bunch of numbers on it:

360-794-2995 -E

So I gave him my number too. A couple minutes later I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket so I took it out to see who it was

Hey :) -E

I looked up at Edward and he was smirking at me.

Hey u kno we can talk in class now we don't have to text? lol dork :) -B

He looked at his phone and started chuckling quietly. He was still quietly laughing as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Okay," he said," we can whisper then." He smiled as I blushed.

We were so busy talking that I didn't even hear the bell ring until I saw people around us stand up and start gathering their things.

So Edward and I got up and grabbed our things too, heading out the door. I learned alot

about Edward during study hall. His favorite color is brown, which he had a blush on his

face when he answered, but I blushed when I answered the same question because I

said green because before this class it was blue but when I was looking in his eyes I

automatically said green because his eyes are beautiful.

I was so glad that study hall was the last class of the day because I blushed more talking to Edward than I have in my whole life.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" He looked hopeful.

"Well I don't know we go to the same school, we're in the same grade and we have our last 3 classes the same. So we might see eachother but I don't know." I said sarcasticly but I was laughing on the inside.

He smirked as he answered "Well then little miss sarcastic I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that he walked away leaving me laughing and shaking my head.

When I got home I started my homework but I easily finished it and figured I would start making dinner, because Charlie said he can't cook and before I got here he always ordered take out. So I made bubble pizza for us, and as soon as I took it out of the oven Charlie walked through the door, hanging up his coat and gun belt.

"Hey Bells, whatever you made smells delicious." He came in the kitchen and sat down as I scooped out two plates full of bubble pizza and put one down for him and I, and then sat down too as he dug in.

"Bells, this is amazing."

"Thanks Daddy, it was my favorite thing to make when I was with Mom and..." I didn't even think before I started talking about Mom and I started shaking just thinking about... _James_.

I didn't realize Charlie was talking to me until he started shaking my shoulder trying to tell me to breathe and calm down. And before the darkness came the last thing I thought about were those beautiful green eyes.

Short A/N: Ok guys Bubble pizza is the best thing ever and as I was writing this I was hungry and thinking about bubble pizza lol hope you liked R&R please


End file.
